Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to the field of water filtration devices, and more particularly to water filtration devices using vacuum and cyclonic filtration techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water filtration devices are well known in the art. Typical water filtration devices use varied filtration techniques to remove impurities from water. Typical water filtration devices do not combine vacuum containers, multi-layered cyclonic filtration, and ultra-violet algae control in a single water filtration device.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,222, xe2x80x9cWater Clarification Method And Apparatusxe2x80x9d, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,364, xe2x80x9cApparatus For Removing Particles From Fluidxe2x80x9d, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse water filtration devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,222, titled xe2x80x9cWater Clarification Method And Apparatusxe2x80x9d contains a pump powered cyclonic water filtration device. However, the aforesaid invention does not provide for a pump inside the device itself, as provided in the present invention. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,364 provides for a cyclonic filtration device. However, the aforesaid patent also does not provide a pump internal to the invention as provided by the present invention.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical water filtration system with an internal pump, combining multi-layered cyclonic filtration, and ultra-violet algae control in a single water filtration device.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved water filtration device for filtering of water, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, a preferred embodiment of the present invention is a multi-stage filter for clarifying a contaminated fluid comprising a container surrounding a chamber with at least one outlet and at least one inlet, a water pump, an ultra-violet light for controlling algae, a plurality of filters inside the chamber with varied degrees of porosity to remove various sizes of material from water flowing through the container, and a plurality of discs inside the chamber for further filtering water inside the chamber.
When the pump is turned on, water flows from a body of water being filtered into the container. The water proceeds around the bottom disc, through the holes in the second discs, and around the third disc. The water flows toward the filter closest to the conduit opening, and when the outer edge of the filter becomes clogged, the water passes around to the next filter and back down to an opening in the conduit. The water proceeds through the conduit to the pump and out the outlet back into the body of water being filtered.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the filters are constructed from a foam material. The discs may be constructed from a substance such as a rigid metallic material. The multi-stage filter contains an optional heater to heat water flowing through the shell. The multi-stage filter contains a back wash valve such as a knife valve to purge concentrated waste debris from the container. The container contains a port to connect to a garden hose for backwashing the filters. The filters contain an interior hole, and are disposed in the container with the conduit protruding through the filter holes. The filters are stacked upon each other, and are attached to the container above the discs.